


Like What You See?

by ssamandiriel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: Seven's rationality and decency were starting to crumble around him, the longer he refused to look away from the girl on the security feeds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt this time was for Seven to watch the main character through the CCTV while she walks around the apartment naked or masturbates on the couch. 
> 
> that summary makes this seem kinda dark i think??? but i promise its just smut 
> 
> also im totally aware of the amout of fics in this fandom that deal with this exact same theme but idc if it aint broke dont fix it 
> 
> also also, i decided to refer to the main character as "she" instead of "you" just bc i wanted the pov to be Seven's 
> 
> enjoy!

Seven noisily opens up a new bag of chips and shoves his hand into the plastic bag as he watch the girl in Rika’s apartment over the CCTV. 

He grabs a fistful of the chips and crumbs fall to the floor below his computer chair messily as he carelessly pushes the handful of crushed chips into his mouth. 

An angry vein forms in Vanderwood’s forehead as he watches Seven shove handful after handful of chips into his mouth. “I just vacuumed over there!” He yells as he watches the crumbs start to accumulate underneath Seven. 

Seven shrugs. “You can clean it again. You're not really doing anything important, are you?”

Vanderwood grits his teeth. “Please don't tell me you've forgot all about the nice little taser I have in my pocket.” 

Seven ignores him and crumples up the now empty chip bag before tossing it carelessly off to the side, narrowly missing Vanderwood. 

Vanderwood growls and stands up from his spot somewhere behind Seven. “I'm leaving to go drown my stress with alcohol. You better be finished with that job the boss gave you or I'll tase you until you can't remember your real name.” 

Seven ignores him, barely offering a lazy wave of his hand as Vanderwood storms out. He sighs and rubs a hand down his face. 

He had work he absolutely needed to get finished by at least tomorrow morning, but all of his attention was focused on the girl in the apartment. He moves the camera slowly, so as not to alert her to it, and stops as soon as he can see her in the living room.

She was laying down on the couch, her laptop resting against her stomach and headphones against her ears. 

Her screen was facing away from the camera, so Seven could only guess as to what she was watching.

She would gaze up at the camera every few seconds but nothing ever happened. Seven doesn't quite know  _ what _ he expected to happen, but other than the occasional glance, things remained the same. 

She heads off to bed a little bit later and it's only then that Seven realizes how late it is. One in the morning, to be exact. He stores a mental reminder to call her later on and nag her to get some proper sleep. 

She waves at the camera as she leaves, taking the laptop with her. Seven offers a small wave in response, face heating up when he realizes. 

“She can't see you…” He mumbles to himself. He sighs and turns his chair towards his other computer screen, forcing himself to get started on his work.

~

Seven wakes up with a start a few hours later. He must have passed out while working. He was almost done with it before he conked out so he guesses it's fine for now. He's just glad Vanderwood wasn't back yet. 

He rubs at his eyes and cleans his smudged up glasses with his shirt before looking over at the computer connected to the CCTV. 

His glasses fall from his hands and clatter noisily to his desk. 

He scrambles to pick them up and put them back on, eyes going wide as he stares at the screen. 

She was walking through the apartment, hair still slightly wet and dripping from an early morning shower. Her long hair covers her bare breasts just slightly and all she wears as she walks right past the camera and into the kitchen is a pair of striped white and red panties. 

Seven puts a warning palm to his suddenly tight jeans and his head overheats as she walks by again, this time with a banana in hand. 

He gulps as she plops down on the couch, breasts bouncing freely as she gets comfortable. She unwraps the yellow fruit, before taking a rather large bite out of it. 

He scrambles for his phone, ready to call her, thumb hovering over her name. He shakes his head and sets his phone back down. He's worried that she's forgotten about the camera but he's also scared she'll get mad if he calls her. He can only imagine what cruel names she might throw his way if she finds out he was watching her. 

He grinds his hand down against his half hard cock through his jeans, trying to stop any process of an erection by thinking of Vanderwood naked. 

That does the trick and he forces his focus away from the CCTV screen and back to his unfinished work. 

~

A few hours had passed and Seven was finally done with the work he needed to do, much to the relief of Vanderwood.

He had come back a little bit ago, reeking of booze and cigarettes. He had plopped down on Seven’s bed without a care, muttering about how Seven needed to hurry up and finish his work, before promptly passing out against Seven's messy comforter.

Seven sighs and stretches out, deciding to use his free time before his next job to check the CCTV and grab something quick to eat. 

Things seemed normal as usual; she was laying on the couch again, but this time she was facing away from the camera. 

Her laptop, however, was in full view of the hacker. 

He didn't want to believe that what he saw on her screen was real, but seeing as how it was right in front of him, he couldn't find a way to deny it.

Porn, she was watching porn. There was no if, ands, or buts about it. 

From what he could see on the grainy feed of the security feeds, it was a video of two people, one male and one female. The male actor had bright red hair, and the female actress had a soft brown. 

He gulps; it was just like them. 

He shakes his head. No, he was just making assumptions now. 

He gulps as she shifts on the couch, giving him a fuller view of the girl's laptop screen. The couple on screen were in the middle of things and Seven’s grateful he didn't install audio with the camera, terrified Vanderwood might end up waking up and catching him. 

He was getting hard again, cock starting to stir at the imagine before him, pushing against the zipper of his jeans. 

He groans and pops the button, just for some release for his straining cock and nothing else, he swears.

The couple on the screen both finish and Seven watches, mesmerized as she sets her computer off to the side before getting up off the couch and walking back towards Rika’s bedroom until she was out of frame. 

Seven’s left to watch with bated breath as she comes out of the room with something held behind her back. 

She lays back down on the couch, this time so her body faces the camera, and spreads her legs out widely. 

He gulps. There was no way this was happening. 

Seven hears Vanderwood shift on his bed and instinctively covers the screen with his body. 

He lets out a sigh of relief once Vanderwood continues snoring softly from his bed. He looks back to the screen and lets out a sharp gasp once he sees she had taken off her panties. 

Her wet pussy was in full view of Seven, glistening as she reaches down to run her fingers through the wet mess. 

His cock was  _ aching  _ at this point, the head looking red and painful, and the whole shaft throbbing as he continues to watch. 

Her fingers were rubbing circles against her clit, head fallen back against the couch as her stomach tightens up from the pleasure. 

He gulps, resistance and rationality  _ this _ close to breaking as she adds her other hand into the mix. With this one, she uses her fingers to tease around her entrance. 

Seven whines, actually  _ whines, _ at just the sight of the girl pushing two fingers into herself. 

He shouldn't be watching this. He should  _ not  _ be watching this _.  _

But he just couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen, precum leaking from his tip and staining his boxers as she adds a third finger next to the others. 

His self control was starting to crumble all around him, but he refuses to actually touch himself, trying his best to keep some of his decency intact. 

All of that goes out the window when she pulls out the dildo. 

His hand was on his cock immediately, not even bothering to push his boxers down any further than he needed to. 

It was soft looking, sporting a flesh colored look to it. It was extremely realistic looking, and Seven couldn't stop himself from imagining it was his cock. 

She guides the thick fake-cock to her wet cunt and Seven grips the base of his cock as she pushes it in slowly, inch by inch. 

She pauses after the entire cock is inside her, taking a short breather to get used to the stretch the toy provides. 

Seven's breathing gets heavy as he continues to watch, glasses fogging up as he starts to sweat. 

Her hand goes to the toy again, slowly pushing and pulling it out. Seven tries his best to match the strokes to his cock to the trusts of the toy in and out of her tight pussy. 

She brings her other hand back and rubs wide circles against her clit as the pace of her hand around the toy starts to quicken. 

Her head is thrown back against the armrest, hips lifting up off the couch as her mouth falls open with a moan. 

Seven grits his teeth and abandons all thoughts of holding back, the hand around his cock going faster as he watches the display before him. 

He cums before her, cock spilling thickly and messily against his fist. He starts to clean himself up, but just makes more of a mess as he refuses to take his eyes off the screen. 

Her back was arching off of the couch as she drives the toy in and out of herself, going deeper with each thrust. 

Seven could only imagine the sweet sounds she was making right about now, and he dares to picture his name falling from her glossy lips. 

He knows she's cum when she falls back to the couch heavily, chest rising and falling with her rapid breaths. 

He lets out a soft groan as she pulls the toy free from her now dripping cunt, a thick string of her slick connecting it to her before it snaps in half. 

Seven's cock gives a half hearted twitch at that. 

She sits up a few moments later, after she's caught her breath, and stares right at the camera. Seven's eyes widen as a huge grin appears on her face. 

She gives a thumbs up and Seven covers his burning face with his hands. 

She knew he was watching. 

She definitely knew he was watching her get off, and she was more than happy with that fact. 

Seven's head falls back against the back of his chair with a loud sigh.

Where the hell did this girl come from?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> if you have any MM requests send them my way! also i have no boundaries and theres only like... three kinks i wont write so feel free to make your requests as kinky as youd like. i have anon on for this very reason! 
> 
> morphinemizuki.tumblr.com


End file.
